Something to talk about
by Fairy of Music and Literature
Summary: Masako is still in holidays and the SPR is talking, like always. The only difference is that Naru isn't stoping them. Why? Is there's something he wants to hear about? READ ADN FIND OUT!


**I was talking with a friend and it came, like that! Oh, and i'm talking about the idea to make this oneshot! At first it was a stupidity, but the ideas started to enter in my mind and ended in my fingers! Now, leaving the conversation, let's start with the oneshot!**

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**One-shot: **_Something to talk about_

Everyone in the SPR was looking at the photos that have been taken in the summer break. The photos where taken mostly by Bou-san, then Yasuhara and then John. Who do you think that did the best? *drums can be hear in the room* HAHA! John did! All of them where making a lot of noises and it was a miracle that Naru haven't said anything... yet.

Mai was looking at nothing particulary, but she was thinking really hard. Don't ask me how can she concentrate in such place, but she can. Then something hit her, not in the physical way but in the mentally way. You know... the little light bulb shining over the head... Come on! An idea! Mai looked at the team and told what came to her small head.

"Hey, guy." Mai said and everyone looked at her. It should be scary, i mean, all heads went to her like dogs! "Where is Masako?" she asked, and the rest looked at her with the normal 'are you alright?' look. Nothing of the other world.

"Umm... I think that she's still with her family...why do you ask?" Ayako said and asked by the way.

"Nothing..." Mai said and the rest looked at her with an expresion that said 'continue, continue'. So did Mai. "Well... i was thinking about how are ghost..." Mai said.

The rest looked betwen them but Bou-san was the one that stood up and went to her. He put a hand in her forehead and them over his. Then he asked.

"Are you sick?" Bou-san asked. Now was time to Mai to look at him like he was ok. She sighed and explained.

"I mean, she is the only one that can see ghost. Haven't you though HOW are they?" Mai asked. The others looked betwen them once again.

"I have always though that they were like a shining baby blue..." Ayako said. The other nodded.

"It's a posibility." John said.

"Maybe they are... like fairys!" Yasuhara said. The other looked at him and sighed.

"Sure~, and with little wings, right?" Bou-san said while rolling his eyes.

"YES! With a little tone of violet!" Yasuhara continued in his little world of fantasy.

"And flowers all over their head!" Ayako continued the way Yasuhara was talking about.

"And don't forget the little magic wand!" Mai also went with the little party. In the end all of them where laughting really hard.

"Maybe they go in dresses really expensives!" Ayako also comented.

"And in tuxedos!" Bou-san continued for her.

"Or like clowns! Multicolour!" Yasuhara also said lighty jumping in the sofa. The others looked betwent them and Mai was the one to talk.

"You know... when you say multicolour... something really strange come to my mind..." she said, talking really slowly and lowly.

"What, what?" Yasuhara asked really exited to know what was she thinking. Mai smiled.

"A ghost with a pink hat, a green T-shirt, a red coat, yellow trousers, brown shoes and a purple umbrella! And with the wings! IN A PINK COLOUR!" Mai in the end was laughing on the floor and the others laughing with her.

"I KNOW, I KNOW!" Bou-san yelled. "RAINBOW!" he said. The others where still laughting and didn't understand very much that.

"W-what?" Mai asked betwen laughts.

"You know! When the sun hits a crystal!" he said also laughting. But they were making a lot of noises and in the end Naru came out of the office.

"How many-" Naru started.

"How many times do i have to repeat that my office isn't a cafe?" Bou-san, Ayako and Yasuhara finished for him. Naru only glared at them while Mai laughted at the scene.

"What hour is it?" Naru asked in the end.

"Almost... 5 in the afternoon. Why?" John answered. Naru went for his coat and looked at Mai.

"Mai, take your coat. We are going." Naru told Mai. Mai looked confused, but then she remembered.

"OK!" she answered while running to Naru.

"What happens?" Ayako and Bou-san asked together. Naru smirked at them

"WE have things more important to do." he said.

"Goodbye!" Mai said to the others while going behind Naru.

The two of them closed the door behind them and the others looked at the closed door. Then Bou-san asked:

"What day is today?"

"The 23th." John answered.

"Is it today?" Ayako asked.

"Maybe they are going to a party." Yasuhara said. The other three look at him and sighed.

"It's definitive. It's they're anniversary." Ayako said.

"They aren't married." Bou-san frowned. Ayako hit him with the purse. "OW!"

"IT'S THEIR FIRST YEAR TOGETHER, STUPID!" Ayako yelled.

"I know! I'm not that stupid!" Bou-san yelled back while looking at the wall.

"I believe in you, dear." Yasuhara said going closer to Bou-san.

"Let me go!" Bou-san screamed running to John. Who only smiled at the ones around him. They will never change.

_Meanwhile..._

"I won the bet." Mai said to her boyfriend, smirking.

"You didn't." Naru said. So stubbornly that made Mai smile.

"I did. They talked about ghosts and more stupiditys. Just like a normal day." Mai said holding Naru's hand.

"My ass..." he muttered under his breath. But in the end he handed Mai the 2000 yen that they betted.

"You don't have to sulk like that! I know! Let's go to the park we had our first date!" Mai said in such happy way that made smile, something he only did for her.

"Only if you pay." Naru said smirking. Mai pouted.

"The boy is the one supposed to pay!" Mai said crossing her arms in her chest.

"But you just won a bet." Naru said still smirking. Mai and Naru stood there looking at each other.

"Half and half?" They say together. They looked at each other and laughed while going to the park.

* * *

**I can't believe this... THE FIRST STORY I WRITE IN THE 2011! I can't wait to see your reviews! Please, review but please, don't repeat the mistakes... i know there are, but please, just today, don't name them! T^T **


End file.
